


In Between the Lights

by Sexy_Avengers17



Series: A Merry Winterhawk Christmas [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes-centric, CLINTUCKY, Deaf Clint Barton, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexy_Avengers17/pseuds/Sexy_Avengers17
Summary: Bucky loves Christmas just as much as he loves someone else. That someone else just doesn't know it yet.





	In Between the Lights

**Bucky**

Bucky loved Christmas season. Even after all those years in Hydra that was something that was never going to leave him.

Everything was just perfect. The climate was cold but not the kind of cold that usually bothered him, everywhere all the places were decorated, and the people was simply merrier.

Bucky loved Christmas and this one had been good since the beginning. After living some months at the Tower and needing a break, Clint had offered him the free room he had at his apartment, and now Bucky was passing all the holiday with the disaster that was Clint Barton, who also happened to be his crush.

Clint was just as merry as Bucky about Christmas, and it just helped add to his excitement. They had slowly been decorating the house during the week and today it was time for the tree.

They had left to buy it after eating lunch and after two hours of arguing managed to find a tree that both of them liked. It was the perfect tree.

“When I say turn, you turn,” Clint muttered. “Turn.”

Bucky did as said and turned the most he could while carrying the tree. It wasn’t really much.

“Now forward,” Clint said. Again, there wasn’t much space he could move.

“Why are your stairs so damn small?” Bucky groaned as they continued in the same pace, turning and moving forward.

“I don’t know, Bucky, ask the owner,” Clint answered.

Bucky rolled his eyes and moved the tree one last time before getting past the turn. “I am doing it.”

“Shut up,” Clint said. “We still got three more floors.”

Bucky groaned but deigned to shut up. They were just starting to move again when Clint suddenly slipped.

“Ow fuck!” he said. “Bucky I’m trapped under the tree.”

Bucky sighed and put his part of the tree down. “Of course you are.”

After getting Clint out and managing to get the tree to their floor without anymore problems, they settled it against the corner near the window, and very far from Clint’s target.

“Well,” Clint said looking at the top part of the tree, “this tree is higher than my life expectations.”

Bucky snorted. “Everything’s higher than your life expectations.”

Lucky barked then and Bucky turned, ready in case he tried to mark his territory. Bucky sighed when he saw the dog.

“Did you buy the dog antlers I seriously told you not to because they were a waste of money?” he asked.

Clint just smiled sheepishly at him, and really Bucky couldn’t get mad at that beautiful smile.

“He looks double the good boy, right Lucky?” Clint said. Lucky barked at his name and turned to Bucky with a doggy smile.

“Okay, fine,” Bucky admitted. “He totally looks cuter.”

_This two are going to be the death of me,_ he thought.

“Okay let’s start!” Clint said. He observed everything they had. “How about you start taking out the ornaments, and I start untangling the lights?”

“You untangling the lights?” Bucky asked sarcastically. “You’ll end up cutting them.”

“That was one time!” Clint said. “You weren’t even around.”

Bucky chuckled. “Okay, you do the lights then, just don’t cut them.”

Bucky got all the boxes he could find with tree ornaments and started sorting them out while Clint quietly hummed Christmas carols. He noticed a very obvious pattern on literally every box.

“Are all your ornaments purple?” Bucky asked. Clint hummed in answer. “Why am I not surprised?”

Bucky finished taking everything out when he noticed something was wrong. Clint had gone uncharacteristically quiet. Even his humming had disappeared.

He turned around and noticed Clint was trying to quietly get himself untangled from around five connections of lights. Bucky observed him fondly for some seconds.

How the hell had he fallen in love with him?

“Clint?” Bucky said. Clint carefully turned around and stared at him with a sheepish smile.

“Help?” he asked with a small shrug. Bucky smiled at him and nodded. He walked over to Clint and started trying to get the cables off the archer while Lucky observed them curiously.

“Clint stop moving,” Bucky muttered.

Clint huffed. “I’m not moving, the lights are pulling at me.”

Bucky was halfway through when Lucky decided he wanted to help. The dog started excitedly pulling at the lights even when Clint and Bucky told him to stop.

Lucky tangled his antlers and pulled one last time, making Bucky and Clint come extremely closer together.

Bucky stared at Clint and couldn’t help glance over at his lips, who were way too close. Clint seemed to notice the stare, and Bucky blushed.

“What, do I make you nervous this close?” Clint drawled softly. He smirked at Bucky, and his face heated up even more.

Bucky bit his lips and stared one last time at Clint’s own.

_Fuck it_ , he thought.

He leaned in and softly kissed him. Clint gasped softly but quickly started deepening the kiss even more. They separated moments after to catch their breaths.

Clint lied his head down on the crook of Bucky’s neck. “I had been waiting for you to do that for months,” he whispered.

Bucky let out a shaky breath. “Well, how about we untangle from here and see what else you’ve been wanting to do?”

“Yes!” Clint said. “I’ve been wanting to cuddle so badly, Bucky let’s cuddle.”

Bucky chuckled at Clint’s excitement and started untangling them so they could lie down together.

Bucky smiled absently at Clint. Yeah, Christmas was his favorite season.


End file.
